The Gentle Flame: Brave Soul
by fire assassin
Summary: Years after the defeat of eggman, the sonic heroes are separated, living their own lives. during this time, a new threat has arrived, hiding it self in the shadows. the only one who can stop it, is Andrew Kelick, a kind spirited mongoose with gifted abilities. but will his power will be enough, or will he fail? main characters are OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a story I have been thinking about for a while. This one is about Andrew Kelick, one of my OC's that I made a while ago. I made this story as a way of giving a proper background and as a way to display his life. **

" " **Are for talking**

' ' **Are for thinking**

**Now please note: this is not an official canon to his back ground. I just thought about it a bit and decided to play along. So just read for fun ok? **

**I own no one but the OC's. Sega own all characters that belong to them in this, and all other chapters.**

Sadness.

Depression.

Regret.

These are the feelings that one mobian is feeling. His entire body felt empty as he lay on the cold hard counter. Blood shot eyes opened as he looked around him, hoping that he wasn't out on the streets again. Feeling reassured that he was still in the bar; he took up another glass of beer as he drank his ninth glass.

He slammed it on the ground as he looked at the bartender. "Adam, give me another."

The bartender, who was a black bear in a blue shirt and black pants, turned to the drunk. "You had enough, Drake. Now I am going to forget the tab and call you a ride home."

The drunk, now known as Drake, shot a glare at the bartender. Drake was a white hedgehog with brown reddish eyes, looked at Adam. Drake was dressed in black dress pants, a white shirt, and had a red tie, as well as his black shoes.

"Listen here damn it, I come every day for a drink. You don't tell me how many I can have, or when I stop. Your job is to take my money and give me drinks." Drake then takes out some cash as he flaunts it to Adam's face. "Now take it and give me my drink!"

Adam looked at Drake with a face of disappointment as he refused to give him more. "Look Drake, I know you are at tough times right now, but Luna would never-"

As soon as Adam said that name, Drake reacted with a feral like scream.

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION HER NAME INFRONT ME YOU FAT SACK OF SHIT!"

Adam, feeling sorry for what he said, tried to continue to talk sense in to his friend. "Drake, I didn't mean to make you mad. I only wanted to-"

"TO WHAT? TO BLAME ME FOR HER DEATH!? TO CALL ME A BASTARD JUST BECAUSE I WANTED A FAMILY!? I DIDN'T KNOW THAT IT WOULD END UP THE WAY IT DID! IF I DID, I WOULD NEVER HAVE EVEN CONSIDERED HAVING A CHILD!"

Drake continued to look at Adam with pure rage until he got up from his seat. "Screw this, I'm going home!"

Adam tried to talk to his friend, but it was too later as Drake was already out the door.

Walking in the cold nightly streets, Drake felt his ring on his finger. He looked at it as he remembered his old life…his happy life.

Drake was married to a beautiful echidna named Luna. She was, in the true meaning of the word, the only joy in his life. They have been a couple since their early years as teens, back when he was taking Tae Kwon Do lessons to fight in tournaments, when he lost his mother to cancer, and even when he reached his dream of performing in a band.

Even her little sister Cammy was there for him, as she became like his own little sister. Right from the start, his life was blessed for having them in his own personal life.

Then the day came when he was married. Luna was nervous as heel as she would pace back and forth, scared of messing the wedding up. She was so nervous that even Drake got scared, and he was the one who was happy for the idea. But once they walked down the aisle, their lives became ever sweeter.

Then one day, the thought of having kids came to mind. The two was looking forward to it, at least, Drake was.

Unbeknownst to her husband, Luna body was simply too weak to give birth. She kept it a secret from her sister told him, but by then it was too late. Luna wanted a child more than anything, and kept her secret from Drake in fear that he would refuse to have a child.

As the day for the birth was coming, Drake was getting more and more worried for Luna's safety. His fear of her dying was becoming more and more devastating to him. But Luna kept telling him that she would be okay, and that she will give birth to their child.

Then when the day came, Luna was sent to the hospital. Drake stood outside the birthing room all day, not sleeping, not eating, not even moving from his very spot. Then, within forty eight hours, the doctors came out.

But there was no Luna.

No baby.

No family.

The doctors told him that she held on longer then they thought she would, but it wasn't enough. Her body gave out, on her and her baby.

Since that day, Drake have been trying to drink his pain away, to make himself feel numb to all of the horrible hell that reside in his heart. But it wasn't enough, then again nothing ever was. Drake wanted it to end, he wanted to make his pain stop, and there was only one way to do it.

"I'm coming, Luna." Drake said as he grabbed a pocket knife from his pocket. He was ready to see her again, to see his wife and child, and nothing would stop him.

Drake raised the blade close to his neck and was ready to slice his throat until he heard something. Something he thought that he would never hear.

A baby's scream.

Drake turned to a alley as he came closer to the noise. Then, right in the ground near the wall, he saw the one responsible for the scream.

It was a black mongoose, wrapped in a brown cloth.

Drake lifted up the baby as he looked in to his eyes, only to see that they were different color; his left eye was blue while his right eye was green.

"What the heck are you doing here little guy?"

The baby looked at Drake and made a reach for his face. Drake felt the baby touch his face and smiled a bit.

"Guess offing myself will have to wait. Let's see if we can find your parents, little guy."

Drake walked off with the baby as he somehow felt more calmed. What he didn't know though, was that by finding this boy, he have found the one person who will make history.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is the 1****st**** official chapter.**

"Got to hurry, I can't afford to miss it." Said a young Mobian as he ran through the streets.

It was a teenage black mongoose with short black hair and white highlighted bangs. He also had two different eye colors; his left was blue and his right was green. He was lean and tall (i don't know their basic height, so...go with it i guess) and appear to be thin with light muscle mass. The mongoose had a dark blue long sleeved shirt under a small black vest was always half way opened. He also has dark brown pants with black stripes on the side and a silver pocket watch in his left pocket, showing his chain. Dark brown shoes with black metal stars at the side, a design of a red and white eclipse on the back of his vest, and wore a dark blue hat with a metal plate on the front saying "Laugh now, Die later."

The teen was carrying a small bag as he made a dash to a specific location.

The teenage Mongoose made it to see his destination: a house that was at the corner of the street. But he also saw that there was small traffic in his way. Looking at his pocket watch, he saw that it was five minutes to five.

"I won't make it in time."

The young one then looked to a building and shot a small grin. "I guess there is no choice. Hope I will make it in time."

Getting in to a running start, the mongoose ran to the wall. Thanks to the hidden muscles in his legs, he made a step at the wall as he leaped to the roof.

'I can make it this time. I have to.' The mongoose thought as he made a grab for the ledge. For a minute, he almost had it, but gravity was ever so cruel as he felt himself falling.

"I guess I need to keep working on that." He said in slight disappointment as he stepped on the wall again and dashed forward, going above the ledge.

The mongoose landed on the roof and dashed to the house by the rooftops. He ran with great speed as he was jumping from roof to roof.

He soon made it to the house as he went to the door. He then went through his pocket and took out a key. He used the key to open the door and went in.

"I'm home." He said as he took off his hat and looks around the house. He soon went in to the kitchen as he was hoping to find someone.

'I wonder where he is.' The mongoose thought as he looked around. He went in to the kitchen and saw someone that he was happy to see.

"Hello Aunt Cammy."The mongoose said as he looked at the woman cooking.

The woman named Cammy was a light brown Echidna. She looked to be in her late twenties, having light blue eyes and shoulder length hair. She wore grey shoes with blue jeans, a pink short sleeved shirt, and a silver winged necklace.

"Hello Andrew, it's nice to see you again. Hopping to give your uncle his birthday gift huh?"

"Yes I am." The mongoose, now known as Andrew said. He then looked at what Cammy was making as he looked at her. "Auntie, allow me to cook for you."

Cammy looked at Andrew with a shy grin. "No, you don't need to Andrew. I can handle this."

"Please aunt, at least let me help. Today is his birthday after all. I want to make sure I do the best I can to celebrate his day."

"But you already did more than enough. I mean, you got his gifts by working three jobs, you gathered his old friends so he can spend some time with them, you even went out and got him tickets for the game. At least let me pitch in by cooking."

Andrew was ready to talk again but Cammy stopped him by patting his head.

"Relax Andrew. You always do more than your far share on his birthday. I think you deserved a little rest this year."

Andrew looked at his aunt as he nod his head. "Ok aunt Cammy. But if you need help, just say anything and I'll-"

Cammy smiled as she made a motioning with her hand for him to go. "I know, I know. Now go out and relax, okay."

"Okay." Andrew said as he went to his room and watch TV. Cammy went back to cooking as she made one last comment.

"You really do have a nice kid there, Drake."

**(Hours later)**

Andrew and Cammy was in the living room as they were talking to Drake, a white hedgehog that had red eyes. He was in his early forties, wearing black dressed pants and shirt, dark blue shoes, and a silver watch. His hair was a little long, going a little past his neck.

Andrew looked at Drake as he went to his bag. "Here uncle drake, this is for you."

Drake looked in the bag as he pulled out a platinum necklace of a eclipsed moon. Drake looked at it with small tears of joy as he looked as Andrew.

"Thanks Andrew. I swear, you always seem to one up your gifts year by year."

Andrew smiled a bit as he looked at his uncle and nodded. "Well I just wanted to make sure you have a good birthday gift uncle."

"Well I say you succeeded." Drake then hugged his nephew as Andrew hugged him back. Unbeknownst to them, Cammy took a picture with a camera.

"This is going to make a great picture in the living room once it's framed."

Drake smiled as he grabbed her in the hug too. "Why you, I swear, no matter how old you get, you always act more and more as a kid."

Andrew and Cammy laughed a bit as they celebrate the rest of the day.

**(In secret base far away from civilization)**

In a lab filled with tubes, a scientist in white operated on a machine while working on data on the screen that was plugged up to it.

A new figure came in the room as the scientist kept working.

"Is it done yet, Baeyer?" the figure said.

The scientist, now known as Baeyer turned to face the figure. Baeyer was a grey fox that wore a lab coat with black pants. He had brown eyes and a pair of glasses, and had a few stiches at the side of his head.

"It's almost done. Soon it will be complete and we will be able to finish the project."

The figure shot a small smile as he looked at the screen. "Good. I have already had some of the men looking for the one that escaped. Once we find it, we will be able to use it finish out work."

Baeyer kept working as he decided to speak his mind.

"Don't you think…that it might be better to not finish the pro-"

The figure cut in his words with his own.

"Baeyer, remember who it was that pulled you out of that fire. Besides, I told you, you must never make any kind of connection to one of them. They are nothing but tools. Now get to work."

The figure then left as Baeyer continued to work, out of fear of what would happen if he would stop.

**(In Andrews home town)**

As the people of the town mind their business in the night, a black and red hedgehog stood on a high roof top. This hedgehog has been famous for fight with, and against, Mobius all time hero Sonic.

This hedgehog was Shadow,

Shadow looked around the area as he wore black pants and a black jacket. "So this is where all of the disturbances been happening huh."

Shadow then looked at street more carefully as he jumped down. He landed gracefully and walked his way through the streets.

'Things sure have changed. Then again, ten years is a long time.'

Shadow then began to felt a little down as he kept walking. 'Yeah. Ten years, ever since that day. I wonder if he still holds any grudges towards me for that day.'

Shadow kept walking as he continues to look around.

During this time, Andrew was watching the lake as he look up at the stars.

'Another year has gone by, huh. It's hard to believe that it has been sixteen years since the day I was found…since the day I was given a family. I wonder just how I did end up in that alley. Was I left behind by my real parents, and if so, why? Or maybe it was something else, something more complicated. Either way, I shouldn't think about. What matters is that I have a family, and I am truly happy with my life. I don't care if I may never know the truth, I am perfectly content with the life I –'

Andrew train of thought was interrupted as he heard a loud noise. Getting to his feet, Andrew ran to the noise to see what it was. What he saw was something surprising

He saw a dark blue and grey fox holding off against what looked to be mechanical humanoid machines that seemed to be able to fight like soldiers. There was also mobians dressed up in weird suits that looked like they foot soldiers, or lackeys.

The dark blue fox in question wore black shoes, a dark blue coat with a hoodie that were long enough to cover her legs, and short blue jeans. She had amber eyes and long hair.

Andrew watches as she moved with grace, taking out one opponent after another. She moved swiftly, almost as if she was one with the wind.

Andrew was so caught up in her style though, that he failed to realize that he was spotted by the mechs. The machines rushed at him as he rolled out of the way. The girl stopped fighting to see him.

"What are you doing here? This is dangerous."

Andrew stood up as he looked at her. "I know, but I came here by accident. At any rate, it seems that you need help."

The fox looked at him in surprised as she tried to argue. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do. Just stay behind me and I will handle them, okay?"

Andrew looked at the girl with a reassuring smile. "That won't be necessary. I can fight with you, just let me..."

As he was going to continue, Andrew saw that a mech was ready to hit her from behind. Thinking fast, he jumped over her and landed a kick to its face, knocking it to the ground.

One of the lackeys looked at him with shock as they never saw a civilian do that before. Andrew then turned to face them as he made a serious face.

"Give up and leave. I don't want to fight, but I will if I have too. And let me give you fair warning: if I fight, you will all lose. "

One of the lackeys laughed as he looked at Andrew. "Yeah right, there are two dozen of us and only two of you. We got this in the-"

Just then, a strong gust of wind sent the lackey to the floor hard. Andrew was confused as he didn't felt the wind get wild at all. He turned and saw the Fox made a motion with her hand

"Wait, that was from you?"

The fox felt embarrassed as she looked at him.

"Yes. But please, understand that I-"

Before she had a chance to finish, Andrew smiled and spoke.

"You're just like me."

The fox then looked at him with a confused face.

"What do you mean?"

"Watch."

Andrew then looked at the group of enemies as he held up his hand.

'What is he doing?' thought the fox

Just then, Andrew snapped his fingers as a small green flame came to his finger tip.

The fox looked with surprised as she has never seen green flames before. However, the surprise was not over yet.

Andrew made a raised his hand high and made a horizontal slash with his finger. The slash expanded and hit all the lackeys and the mechs.

The lackeys got their feet as they saw the mongoose look at them.

"Like I said, you should leave before I decided to really hurt you."

Taking this to heart, the lackeys left with what little mechs they had left.

'Incredible. He was able to make a small portion of flame and expand it with just a simple motion. Not only that, but he controlled it to the point where it destroyed the mechs but didn't kill the other mobians. Who is he?' thought the fox as Andrew walked to her.

"Are you alright. I hope you are not hurt."

The fox got out of her daze as she looked at Andrew and nodded. "Yes I am fine. But who are you?"

Andrew shot a sheepish smile as he bowed before her. "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Andrew Kelick."

The fox smiled as she looked at Andrew. Once he straightened himself, she spoke.

"My name is Naomi, Naomi Varlet."

**Okay, not my best chapter, but this is just the first one.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nice to meet you Naomi. I have to say, you fight pretty well. I'm guessing you made that style up on your own, right?"

Naomi nodded as she was surprised to see that he knew that she made her own fighting style. Andrew then continued to talk.

"By the looks of it, I am guessing that you rely mostly on speed and defense rather than power. Plus, since you seem to be able to use wind base attacks, I guess that means you can be a very difficult person to pin down."

Naomi scratched her back as she looked at Andrew. "Wow, you must really know about fighting to know that much about my style."

"Kind of. My uncle Drake was a Tae Kwon do practitioner many years ago. He thought me a few things back when I was young. But enough about that, what about those people that attacked? Who were they?"

Naomi looked away from Andrews's eyes as she responded. "It's nothing that concerns you. You should go back home, before they come back."

Naomi then tries to leave, but Andrew grabbed her hand.

"I won't. I'm sorry for not doing as you say, but I can't just go and let something like that happen again."

"It's okay, Andrew. You don't want to get involve. Besides, I am more of a danger to you then you would think. The best thing you can do is to stay away from me."

Andrew let go of her hand and looked at her with a somewhat serious face. "Naomi, I know you may think that I won't be able to handle myself, but I can. Plus, I am more worried about you then I am about my own safety. "

Naomi looked at him with utter shock. She couldn't find a proper way to respond. Soon, within a few seconds, she found her voice.

"Why…why do you care about me so much? You only just met me."

"Simple, because one: I am a gentleman, and a gentleman NEVER leaves or abandons a lady, let alone anyone, in their time of need. Two: because we are a little similar since we have some powers and know how to fight. And finally..."

Andrew then stretched out his hand as he flashed her a warm smile.

"Because I would like to be your friend."

Andrew noticed how Naomi widens her eyes a little from hearing his answer. She looked at his hand for a moment as she tried to contemplate on what to do.

Within a short amount of time, she sticks out her own hand and shook his.

Andrew smiled as he looked at his hand being shaken with Naomi's. He then looked at her face only to get worried.

Naomi was shedding a small tear.

"Naomi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Andrew said as he got worried about his new friend.

Naomi wiped the tear away as she looked at the Mongoose. "It's nothing, it's just…you're the first person I met who is so nice to me."

Andrew ears perked a little after hearing this as he found the news surprising. "What, you must be joking,"

Naomi shook her head as she continued to speak. "No, I'm serious Andrew. I never had a real friend besides the kids at the orphanage I was found at. But I was more like a big sister there, so I had a lot of responsibility to take care of kids who were no older than eight. Because of that, I didn't have time to come out much, so I stayed in most of the time."

As Naomi expand her background a bit, Andrew got curious about something. "If that's true, then how did you gain your own fighting style?"

The dark blue fox scratched the back of her head as she gave out a sheepish grin. "To tell you the truth, I had it since I was little."

"Really, well I guess you just had a natural born talent then. Took me almost five years to fully learn Tae Kwon Do."

Naomi laughed a bit as she heard that. Andrew then made a small chuckle as well as he find it funny, though to be honest he had no idea why. By the time they stopped, Andrew decided to ask an important question.

"So who were they Naomi, and why did they attacked you?"

After asking that question, Naomi looked at Andrew with a small expression of fear. She then gathered some courage as she spoke.

"Those people that were here are part of the Gaia corporation."

"Gaia? You mean the new company that started thirty years ago. Aren't they the ones that started giving weapons to agencies like GUN?"

"Yes, that's the one."

Confused, Andrew decided to keep asking. "But why do they want you?"

"Because, thirty years ago they started a project that require certain people to be used as test subjects. However, ten years ago, the very last one of them escaped."

"The last one? Wait, you mean-"

"Yes. The one who escaped was me."

**(At Baeyer's lab)**

"Almost done, now if I can just get this last piece of the chemical to combine perfectly, then the project will be close to complete."

Baeyer then combined the last test tube as the final product became green. Baeyer shook it up a bit as he looked at it.

"Finally, now maybe I can-"

Right before Baeyer finished his words, the speakers came on as a voice spoke.

"Baeyer, come to my office. There is something you must see."

The doctor looked at the speaker as he grew a small case of fear. "What does he want this time?"

Baeyer walked to his boss office within five minutes. Once he made it there, he saw his boss, who sat in the dark shadows of his shade, which was hiding his appearance.

"Good, you showed up."

Baeyer felt annoyed as he looked at his boos. "You called me to be here, so of course I would come. Now what is it you-"

Baeyer's boss arched his eyes as he at the scientist. "You best watched your mouth, Baeyer. Remember: I am the one who can just as easily make not only your life, but your families' lives, better than it is now or…"

The shadowed man then took out a picture and showed it to the doctor. The picture was a white female fox in a hospital bed, having lots of wires and machinery hooked up to her. There were also plenty of bandages on her, making her almost resemble a mummy.

"Make it an ever living hell."

Baeyer's hand shook as he looked at his boss with a small tear coming up.

"How…how did you-"

"I heard that the doctors can't do anything to help her now. It is shame you know, she had such a bright future. I mean, who would have thought that she would have suffered so much from that accident huh?"

Baeyer's face then became hardened. He knew what he was doing. He hated it every time when he does it too, because no matter how many times he says it…

He is always right.

The darkened boss then made a wild like grin as he decided to twist the knife so more.

"But wait a moment; if I remember correctly, she was there with you when it happened right? The fire that ruined her chances of ever being a doctor, damning her to a wheel chair for the rest of her life. Hell they even said the her body received so much damage from the bomb that it would be a miracle if she can even move her hips, let alone her legs. And all this, just because of one person making a big mistake in his calculations in his attempt to cure all illnesses in the world, only to fail and to make new illness instead, as well as the fire that burned her."

As the boss began to smile more and more, Baeyer had his head down, facing the ground. Fists shaking with rage, he grits his teeth as he tried to speak.

"Please…stop. I'm begging-"

"Wait, wait, I haven't even hit to the best part about all this."

The boss then leaned in his seat as his smile was reaching ear to ear.

"And the biggest irony of all this is, it her very father that caused the accident, that father being you! Hahaha, I mean, it is just hilarious isn't it? You, a father who duty is to protect their beloved kids from all threats, almost killed her in an attempt to destroy some of the biggest threats of them all. Hahahahahaha, I swear shit like this just write themselves, don't it?"

Baeyer kept his mouth silent, as all he could think about was the utter regret and sham he has for hurting his own child in a attempt to do the right thing, and the utter though of straggling the man before him.

The boss laughter soon came to an end as he went back to business.

"I must thank you Baeyer. Your utter misery is the highest moments of my life at this point. However, I did not call you here just to make me laugh with you failures."

"Then what did you called me here for…'sir'?"

"For this."

The darkened boss then turned his computer screen as Baeyer saw a video of Andrew defeating the soldiers and the mechs with one attack.

The scientist looked at the young mongoose as he was surprised to see the power he willed. "Green flames, and so well controlled too. This boy has a special ability of fire."

"That's not all." The boss said as he crossed his fingers and placed it near his face. "This boy was able to control even after throwing the slash he made with that little flame. He was able to fry all the mechs from the inside out, but cool down the heat only to the point where the soldiers were only wounded, not killed."

Baeyer reacted with a face of bewilderment as he heard the comment by his boss. "But the meachs was design to take in at least half the fire power of the sun! That much fire power should have burned the soldiers out of existence!"

"I know, yet he controlled it to the point where it only wounded them."

The scientific fox then looked back at the screen as he began to think more about the power Andrew had.

The boss, getting impatient, spoke out. "So, are we looking at another fire user like that damn hell cat?"

"You mean Blaze?"

"Yeah that the one."

Baeyer thought about it for a minute as he shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because while Blaze does control fire, his flames stay in one specific level of heat. This boy on the other hand can control his flame with it even in motion. Plus, he was able to make such a large attack from on little fire. I don't think this mongoose is any ordinary fire user."

The boss nodded as he spoke. "Well either way, the soldiers have said that the girl was with him."

"You mean Naomi? But she left years ago."

"I know, and now we finally found her. However, this mongoose might be an interesting subject to experiment on."

Not believing what he is hearing, Baeyer responded with confusion. "What?"

"You heard me; this boy would make a good experiment. We can use him to make project ALPHA. But first, I would like to see what he can do in a real battle, so go set up Gaiden."

"GAIDEN!? Are you mad? Do you remember last time Gaiden was used? It almost destroyed the entire base, and that was when it was reinforced just once!"

"I know, I was there, remember. "

"Then you also remember that he was only made to be used against G.U.N if they were to try and take us out."

"Dr. Baeyer, may I remind you of who is the only one who can pay for your daughter's injuries?"

Upon hearing this, Baeyers kept his mouth shut as his boss made a small grin.

"Good. Now, do as I say and set up Gaiden."

Having little choice, Baeyer nodded as he had a feeling that things were only going to worst before they get better.

**Not my proudest chapter, I will say.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at Andrew's house, Drake and Cammy drank coffee on the table as the ate breakfast.

"Thanks a lot Cammy for making this. It's been a long time since I had some of your food."

"Don't mention it. I am just happy that I beat Andrew to the punch this time. That boy always have the food ready by the time I get up it is ridiculous."

Drake laughed a bit as he heard this. "Really, I thought every woman like to have men cook."

"Well yes, but not if he cook every day, morning, noon, and night. I mean, sure Andrew is a good cook, close to me even, but he kind of do a little too much around here don't you think?"

"Tell me about it. That boy cooks, clean dishes, wash laundry, take out the trash, vacuums. Hell, I remember one time when I came back from a gig a while back; he cooked a meal for me and put in the oven."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Cammy, it was a holiday dinner! There was meat loaf, mash potatoes, sweet potatoes, corn, chicken, Macaroni and cheese, and more. And the most mess up thing was: He was only eight!"

Cammy made a sheepish smile as he looked at her brother in law. "Yeah, I guess that is a shocker huh?"

"Yeah it is. But still, I was mighty surprise to see that Andrew got back late last night."

"Late? Andrew was late? But how, he is always on time."

"I don't know, but when he came home, he was all smiles, saying that he made a friend. But the funny thing is, he smelt a little bit like perfume."

"OH, I think I know why he was late then"

"Huh, you do?"

"Oh yes, it's obvious: Andrew met a girl last night."

"I guess that explains it. He is at the age to start to date them too."

Drake then heard Cammy made a small giggle as she was finishing her coffee. "I bet that girl is going to treat him like a diamond in the rough when they get together. I kind of jealous now that I think about it. If only I was Andrew age, then I would have a man in my life."

"Yeah, but he would dump you once he realized how much of a child you acted like back then." Drake said to himself quietly.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Say, want another round of coffee?"

"Oh, why yes I do"

As Drake got up for the pot, Andrew went by and got ready to leave.

"Good bye, uncle. I will be back in a few hours."

"Alright, be safe nephew."

Andrew left as Drake got back to the table.

Cammy looked at him and made a small sigh. "Can't you atleast tey to call yourselves father and son?"

"Nope. Sorry to say Cammy, but we are fine with just uncle and nephew."

"But you act like father and son, so it makes sense to-"

"Cammy, remember what I said: I am not meant to be a father that was proven a long time ago. And Andrew also has accepted the fact that he is not my son, no matter how close we are. Besides, I would never be able to accept the title of being a father. Not ever since…"

Drake went silent as Cammy knew what he was getting at. "Drake, look, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now come on, let's finish this so we can go watch some soaps."

"Okay…I'm still going to win that bet if Harold is Joy's father."

"Not on your life. Bobby is her father, I know he is."

"Bobby, like that fat idiot would ever be anyone's father."

"Yeah keep talking. Once I win, just remember to hand over the twenty bucks, ok."

"Whatever."

**(far in the reaches of space )**

In the dark vast area of space, a large satellite with a engraved G on it began to open a bit at the bottom.

As the opening got as wide as it could, a torpedo like capsule fell from it, heading down to earth. The torpedo hit at the far off desert, making a large crater in the area. A few minutes late, a large metallic hand rose from that sand.

Soon, a large object rose. The object was a large machine, being at least thirteen feet tall and six feet wide. It was completely black with silver lines on it. It had one red eye and metal like teethe. Its arms were large, with it right having a chain saw, and it left hefting a rockets on its fore arm. On the back were jet boosters as well as cannons, as well as a large pack magnetized on it back.

A voice soon spoke as it was revealed to be Baeyer's.

"_Systems ready. Weapons hot. Thrusters online. Seems everything is in order. Still, I hate the fact that this thing was even made in the first place. There was a reason why I sent it to space in the first place. Still, what choice is there for me? I just hope that it will be over with quick."_

Baeyer's voice soon vanishes as Gaiden began to turn in to a heavy armored jet. It then flew to its destination to kill its target: Andrew Kelick.

**(In the town)**

Shadow walked a bit in the city as he began think about his mission.

'I don't get it. I have been al over town, and not one thing seems to be going on. Was the report just a false lie? Maybe I need to head back to base and talk to the general.'

As the black hedgehog kept walking, he heard something. He looked up to see a black armored Jet flying in the sky.

"What the? Well I guess that counts as strange. Time to get to work."

Shadow then dashed to where the plane was headed as he try to get to its location first.

**(With Andrew)**

"So let me get this straight, your aunt live with you, and she likes to cook, but yet you do all of it yourself."

Andrew nodded as he was talking to Naomi in a park. The two decided to meet up with each other more often as they wanted to know more about one another.

"Yeah, but it's not that bad. It's kind of fun, really."

"But still, to do all of that. Your uncle must be proud."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Naomi noticed that Andrew seemed a little down after bringing his uncle up.

"I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"No, it's not that. It's just that, well it's hard to explain."

Andrew looks at the ground abit until he felt a hand touching his. He turned and saw that it was Naomi's.

"You can tell me, Andrew. I'm your friend, remember."

The black mongoose looks at her a bit and nodded "Okay."

"Good, now what is it."

"Well, it's just that, all my life I have been with my uncle, but I never really got any closer to my real parents. I don't know who they are, or why they left me, so I am clueless. Then there my powers. What if, they left me because they thought I was a freak? "

Naomi shook her head as she spoke.

"Andrew, don't think like that. Whatever the reason, is, you are you. If they couldn't accept you, then that's their fault."

Andrew smiled a bit. "Thanks, Naomi. But still, sometimes I wonder how great would it be if I was just norm-"

As Andrew was ready to finish his sentenced, Shadow came bursting in from the far end of the woods.

He looked at Andrew and Naomi, and tried to warn them.

"HEY, GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

Andrew was confused as he looked at him.

"Wait,isn't that Shadow the Hedgehog. What is he doing here."

"I don't know, but why does he want us to leave?"

Just then, a black plane came down upon them. It quickly transformed in to it robotic mode as Gaiden looked at Andrew.

"**TARGET ACURIED: CUMMESTING DESTRUCTION OF TARGET."**

Gaiden aimed it rocket at Andrew as he looked at the robotic titan.

"I guess we now know why."


	5. Chapter 5

Gaiden raised it fist to the air as it was ready to smash him to the ground. The young mongoose was ready to jump out of the way, until the large titan was sent to the ground hard.

"Huh?" Andrew said in surprise. He then turned to see that Naomi had her hand stretched out. She then looked at him with concern.

"You okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

Naomi smiled as she looked at him, but then paid attention to Gaiden. She then looked at Shadow, who reached to their position.

Observing the two mobians, Shadow looked at them as he began to try and understand the situation. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes," Andrew said as he looked at Shadow. "Thank you for warning us, Mr. Hedgehog."

"' '?" Shadow said as he raised a brow. He then shook his head as he looked at him. "Don't call me that. My name is Shadow the hedgehog, but just calls me Shadow."

Andrew bowed a little as he scratched his head. "Sorry, I forgot that by technicality there are two Mr. Hedgehogs."

Shadow nodded a bit, and then he looked at Naomi. The blue fox looked at shadow and looked away, trying to avoid his gaze.

'Hmmm, looks like this one is not that keen about me. Maybe she know something about the machine.' Shadow thought as he looked at her.

"Anyway," said the black hedgehog. "Why was this thing after you-"

"Look out!" yelled Naomi as she pushed Shadow to the ground. The hedgehog looked at her with a glare until he saw a large chainsaw resting at the same spot where he was standing. He looked up to see Gaiden, who was now standing on its feet.

"**TARGET NUBER INCREASE. ENEMY ANALYSIS: ENABLED."**

Gaiden then looked at Shadow, who was now on his feet as he looked at the mechanical menace.

"**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, AKA: THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM. THREAT LEVEL: 540. BEST OPTION: IGNORE AND CONTIUE MISSION."**

Gaiden then looked at Naomi.

"**NAOMI VARLET. THREAT LEVEL: 215. BEST OPTION: TAKE TO LAB"**

Finally, the tall titan looked at Andrew.

"**NAME: UNKNOWN. THREAT LEVEL: BELIEVED TO BE ATLEAST 250. MAIN OBJECTIVE: DESTROY TARGET."**

Gaiden then raised its saw and was ready to slice him in half, but missed as Andrew jumped out of the way.

"Wait, why are you after me? What did I do?"

Gaiden ignored his question as he dashed to him and tried to slash him with his saw, only to miss again.

"Okay, that is it. Time to-"

"Wait, you can't use it here!" Naomi said as she reminded him that they are in a public area. Andrew looked around and saw that there was still some mobians trying to escape.

'She's right. I might be strong with my flames, but I can't use too much of it or I might hurt someone by accident. I need to leave and take this machine somewhere less populated so I can fight to my full potential.' Andrew thought as he turned around and ran, having Gaiden on his tail.

Naomi looked at Shadow as she gave him pleading eyes. "Please, will you-"

"Yes, I'll help, now come on!" with that the two dashed toward the machine.

The chase lasted for a few minutes as Andrew kept running as far as he could. Soon, he found himself in the same area where he met Naomi.

"This place will do."

He then turned to come face to face with Gaiden, who tried to smash him with his fist. Andrew dodged the strike and jumped to the sky. Gaiden looked up only to meet his shoes as Andrew jumped off its face and landed behind it.

Andrew crouched to the ground as he snap his fingers, making a small green flame appear on his finger tip.

"Now, let's see if you are fire proof."

Gaiden raised its saw and tried to cut him down, but Andrew made a slash that was fast enough to cut its arm off, making it fall off.

"Looks like you are missing an arm, my friend."

The large machine looked at its arm and back at Andrew.

"**RACONFIGURATION PROCESS: ENGAGE." **

Andrew raised his brow until wires came out of Gaidens arm. It went back to him and reconnected the arm. It then aims its rockets at him, firing of two at the same time.

'No, I don't have enough time to dodge.'

Just before the rocket hit however, Shadow jumped in.

"Chaos spear!"

The spear hit the rockets before it connected with its target, destroying them.

Shadow looked back at Andrew. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

Naomi soon showed up as she looked at Gaiden.

"Hey, why are you after Andrew. I thought Gaia was after me.

"**CORRECT. THE GAIA CORPERATION ARE STILL AFTER YOU, BUT MY MAIN PROGRAM HAVE INFORM THAT THIS 'ANDREW' IS NOW A NEW POINT OF INTREST. DUE TO HIS ABILITY OF COMPLETE FLAME CONTROL, THE GAIA CORPERATION HAS DEMANDED ME TO DESROY HIM"**

"What!?" said all three as Gaia's boosters flared and ram all three, before grabbing Andrew. It began to squeeze him tightly as he had a hard time to breathe.

'Can't…focus…need to…stop it…"

Gaining enough focus, Andrew looked at Gaiden. He pointed at Giadens head, and created a thin line of flame, piercing its head. Suddenly, the large titan began to fall from the sky. They soon land in to the lake.

"No!" yelled Naomi as she looked at the water. Shadow, standing beside her, stared at the lake until he saw something coming up.

Out came Andrew, as he jumped out of the lake.

"Andrew!"

The young mongoose looked up to his friend, only to be hugged by her. Andrew face began to blush a bit as Shadow made a small smile.

"Look likes this matter is over, now I want to ask you two a few questions. Just what on earth is going on, and how is it you two have powers?"

Naomi let go of Andrew and looked at him. She was ready to speak until-

"**SOLAR LAZAR, ACTIVATED."**

The three turned to see Gaiden flying in the air, whose eyes were glowing red. It then fired a red lazar at Andrew. Right before it hit him though, Naomi pushed him out of the way just in time, taking a hit to her shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed in agony as she fell to the ground.

Andrew looked at her with a face of horror.

"No…Naomi…NAOMI!"

The user held her in his arms as he looked at her. He feared the worst as he grabbed her pulse. It was weak, but she was still alive.

"You bastard, that's it, I am going to destroy you, you piece of hard metal trash." Shadow said as he was ready to fight, until Andrew stopped him.

"Please Shadow, stay with Naomi. Keep her safe."

Shadow looked at him as he couldn't see Andrew's eyes. "What about Gaiden?"

"Don't worry about him," Andrew said as he turned and walked to the machine. He then looked up and Shadow saw his eyes and was shocked by what he saw.

Andrews pupil was not slit, like that of an animal, and his fangs seemed sharper. He also took out his hat and place it nearly on the ground as he looked at Gaiden and gave it a wild, crazy, blood thirsty grin. The look was that of hate yet excitement as green flames circled around Andrew's body.

He then pointed at Gaiden with a glare. "You…I am going to enjoy ripping you apart, piece by piece, until there are nothing left, but just scraps of your body!

Gaiden looked at Andrew and began to calculate his options.

"**THREAT LEVEL RISING. 270, 290, 315, 340, 380, 470, 620, 750, 950, 1050, 1300, 1575… CAN NOT CALCULATE ANY FURTHER. BEST POTION FOR SURVIVAL: RETRE-"**

"SHUT UP!" Andrew screamed as he vanished and reappeared behind it in the air. Gaiden was ready to turn until it arms fell.

Andrew turns around and gave it an axe kick, crushing its head.

Gaiden fell to the water as Andrew followed him. Shadow looked at the water again. A green light was emitting from the water, and soon, a pillar of green flame appeared, evaporation all of the water.

Shadow looked at the scene with shock. "His flames can work in water!?"

As the flames rose, Andrew began to move at high speed, attacking Gaia at all side.

"**CAN'T REPAIR DAMAGES FAST ENOUGH, DESTRUCTION APPORACHING, MUST ESCA-"**

"Forget about escaping, your fate was sealed as soon as you hurt Naomi."

Gaiden damages were getting more and more serious as it tried to transform and leave. Andrew jumped back and looked at the machine.

"Where do you think you are going? "

Andrew disappeared and reappeared in front of Gaiden and unleashes a blast of flame on the wings, melting it as Gaiden fell to the hard ground.

The flame user landed on the ground and looked at the large titan, which was now far too damaged to move.

"I think now is the time to finish this!"

Andrew then raised his hand above his head and a ball of flame appeared. Shadow looked at the flame and saw that it was getting bigger and stronger. He also noticed that Andrew was gaining power from somewhere.

Gaiden looked up at the mongoose, secretly recording him as it was near its doom.

Andrew's flames soon went to his hand as the fire engulfed hid fist. He then jumped up in to the air and dive to Gaiden.

"GO TO HELL!"

Andrew's fist connected with Gaides, body, going through its body, and letting the flames run wild inside it. The fire was too much, as Gaiden exploded from the hit.

Shadow looked at the scene, feeling the power of the explosion. "Shit, Andrew!"

The black hedgehog was ready to try and put out the flames of the explosion to get Andrew until he saw him walking out.

"You're alive?" Shadow said as Andrew went to his hat and placed on his head after dusting himself off. He kept his head down as he went and picked up Naomi.

"Come on, let's go and get some help for her wound."

Shadow looked at him with a puzzled look, but he decided to wait until later to get his answers as he walked with Andrew to a hospital.

**This is the most rushed chapter I have ever made, so sorry for the errors. Anyway, I will write more later. **


End file.
